Family Chapter 9
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


By 9:45am Keith was alternating between pacing and sitting in the small room he and Ruben were meeting in to go out for the press conference. Shirley, Laurie, Pam and the kids had left only fifteen minutes ago to go back to his apartment to get some rest after Shirley insisted she was not leaving until Keith ate the egg and sausage biscuit that Chris had brought him. Not wishing to cause his mother anymore grief Keith reluctantly ate the sandwich, even though he had no appetite with Danny so ill and the ensuing press conference he was not looking forward to. He then shaved and changed and tried to fix his unwashed hair as best as he could. Ruben helped him smooth out the wrinkles in the light blue cotton shirt Chris had brought for him. Now he had on the blue shirt and a darker denim pair of jeans. He guessed that he was ready to face the mob of reporters. He stood to pace again when the door to the room opened and Dr. Westdale walked in wearing his traditional white coat.

"Heard this was where the party was?" Dr. Westdale said walking to the young singer. Keith smiled at him.

"You won't think that when we get out there but thanks for doing this." Keith said sitting back down as the doctor came and sat next to him.

"Happy to do it. Don't want to see my patient or his family suffer anymore than they are now." The doctor replied with a smile.

"How's he doing doc?" Keith asked.

"Fine, Keith. Really. Better than we expected as this point." The doctor said then saw Keith frown.

"You didn't expect him to be doing this….well?" Keith asked.

"Listen, Keith, it hasn't been twenty-four hours yet since the surgery. Danny's condition is delicate and serious. When you are dealing with the brain it's always risky. You may not see his improvement from your end but I assure you that he is doing just fine. Improving by the hour." Dr. Westdale said. He saw the young singer relax.

"Tests still going on?" Keith asked.

"Yes, he should be up there for another hour. Then I should know something soon. I know the poor kid is anxious to get the ventilator off but I'm not making any promises until I'm sure he'll be able to function without it." Westdale said.

"Understood." Keith said.

"That is one tough little brother you have there, Keith." Dr. Westdale said. Keith laughed.

"Yeah." Keith said then put his head down. He hated talking to the press and was not looking forward to what was coming.

"Of course, you young man, are one remarkable man yourself." Dr. Westdale said and Keith's head shot up. He was not expecting him to say that. Keith thought quite the opposite.

"Oh." Keith said and Westdale chuckled.

"Yeah. Believe me with teenage daughters I know all about the great Keith Partridge and his remarkable family." Westdale said and Keith groaned.

"But you see I have first hand knowledge of all of you now and I must say the papers and reports don't do you justice my friend." Westdale said.

"And their so-called sources." Keith mumbled.

"Exactly. Keith I know the story of how you formed the band and I really think its incredible." Westdale went on.

"What's so incredible about it?" Keith asked, wondering what the doctor was getting at.

"Keith you're what twenty six, twenty seven."

"Eight." Keith corrected.

"Twenty eight. Do you know what most twenty eight year olds are doing these days?" Westdale asked and Keith shrugged.

"Well not taking care of their mother and brothers and sisters that's for sure." Westdale said.

"Hey, I'm not something special you know." Keith responded.

"Oh, no. Tell me Keith where do you see yourself in oh lets say five years?" the doctor asked. Keith shrugged.

"Oh I don't know. Let's see Chris will be almost finished with school, he wants to be a doctor and Tracy will hopefully be married and maybe have a family of her own and mom….." Westdale cut him off.

"Exactly my point Keith. Most guys your age are thinking only of themselves. You, my friend, put your family first. That is a rare thing. These days it is almost extinct to be so close to one's family." Westdale said. Keith shrugged.

"It's just who I am. What can I say?" Keith said with a shrug.

"Well, I say that you are one remarkable young man and if I were your father I would be very proud of you. In fact I'm not your father and I am proud of you." Westdale said slapping the young singer on the back. Keith smiled.

"Thanks." Keith said then hung his head again. A second later he raised it and looked at the doctor.

"I found out about Danny's dream." Keith said.

"Yeah." Westdale said.

"He was dreaming my father was coming to get him and the ventilator was choking him." Keith said.

"Hmm. Not uncommon." Westdale said and Keith stood.

"It is for my brother." Keith said.

"Keith, relax. I just meant that most patients in Danny's situation have similar dreams. Your father is probably on his mind more than you think and Danny knows he very sick, it's only natural that he is afraid he will die. Especially given how young he is." The doctor said.

"But he's not gonna die? Is he?" Keith asked.

"Keith he is still very ill but no I don't think we are gonna lose him. But he is still critical and will be for at least another twenty- four hours. What'd you tell him when he told you he dreamed about your father?" Westdale asked.

"That he was gonna be with us for a long, long time." Keith said.

"Perfect answer. Remember I told you yesterday that part of Danny's recovery success is Danny believing he's gonna be okay. Well, all of you need to keep telling him that he is doing great and don't panic if he gets a little depressed now and then. This kind of thing takes time. Remember this was in the brain. The brain affects emotional responses as well as physical." Westdale was saying as Ruben walked in the room.

"So you really believe he's gonna be okay?" Keith said and the doctor's heart went out to the boy. He patted his knee as he stood to greet Ruben.

"Yes, I do. You need to start believing it as well." Westdale said then shook hands with Ruben.

"Ready Keith?" Ruben asked. Keith stood, "Yeah. Let's do this." Keith said and they walked out to the crowd of reporters and fans waiting outside.

Keith was miserable the second the bright lights were turned on in his face. He hated this part of the business. He just wished they would all go home and let him live his own life and take care of Danny and the family without their endless questions. But from the moment the Partridge Family walked onto a stage and sang their first song things had been this way.

Keith sat between the doctor and Ruben. Ruben stood and got silence in the throng then spoke for the family.

"Many of you remember me. Ruben Kincaid, former manager and long time friend of the Partridge Family. I am here in regards to young Daniel Partridge and will be making a statement on behalf of Keith Partridge and the Partridge Family. Dr. Westdale here admitted Daniel with a very serious condition last night and I will let him tell you the specifics but I will say that Daniel Partridge, a resident of Los Angeles and disc jockey of KGLA radio station is awake and alert and talking to his family. Dr. Westdale." Ruben said then the doctor stood up and Keith looked at Ruben. Ruben patted his arm and they listened to the doctor.

"As Mr. Kincaid said Daniel Partridge was admitted and underwent surgery last night for a brain aneurysm located at the base of his skull. Daniel was rushed here to LA General after his older brother Keith discovered him unconscious in his home. Mr. Partridge acted in a timely and responsible manner in getting the assistance his brother needed and is largely responsible for Daniel's successful surgery and his improving recovery. Daniel is still listed in critical condition but we hope to down grade that status by later this afternoon from critical to serious and we expect Daniel to make a full recovery." Dr. Westdale said then sat down.

Ruben looked at Keith who shook his head, indicating he did not want to make a statement apart from Ruben's. Ruben stood.

"We will take a few short questions but please keep in mind that Keith has not left his brother's side and wishes to return to Daniel as quickly as possible. The Partridge Family thanks you for your concern for Daniel, Keith and the entire family but asks that you return home and give the family their privacy as the doctors here at LA General continue to do their work to speed Daniel's recovery. Questions?" Ruben said and Keith found many microphones in his face. Ruben stood up again.

"Please folks, one at a time. Keith is very tired and wishes to return to his family." Ruben said.

"Keith what was it like to find your brother unconscious?" someone asked and Keith looked at Ruben who nodded at him and taking a deep breath Keith answered as flashbulbs went off around him.

"Scary. But I did what anyone would have done. I called 911. I'd like to thank the 911 operator and the paramedics who took such good care of my brother and got us here quickly." Keith said then looked back at Ruben who nodded with a smile.

"Keith, did you ever think Danny was going to die?" someone asked and Keith just stared at the crowd. Ruben's leg touched his under the table and Keith sat up straighter.

"No, the thought never entered my mind." Keith said telling himself that he was a lie.

"All I knew was the doctors could make him well. We are very confident in they're abilities and very pleased with all they have done to make Danny well." Keith finished and gave Ruben a 'get me outta here' look. Ruben stood and held up his hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, Keith needs to get back to his brother now." Ruben said.

"Just one more question Keith." Someone hollered and Ruben looked at Keith who sighed then nodded.

"One last question then." Ruben said sitting back down.

"Keith with the cancellation of all of your upcoming concerts, including tonight's, are you thinking of quitting the recording business because of Danny's illness?" Keith looked at Ruben again and this time the man shrugged. Ruben was not Keith's manager. Keith took a deep breath.

"Let me say something about the Keith Partridge Show and my recording career. Please understand that my family comes first and right now my family, especially Danny needs me here. Here is where I intend to stay, for however long it takes. Please understand that I love making music and all my fans and that all my concert tickets will be reimbursed and as soon as I am able I will make an announcement about future shows. I want to thank my fans for their understanding that my place is here and that I appreciate their support for myself, and the entire Partridge Family. Thank you." Keith said then started to stand.

"Keith, aren't you worried that without exposure in this business you won't have a career when you are ready to come back?" someone asked and Keith looked at Ruben for help.

Ruben stood to help him this time.

"Please, folks, I know you are concerned for both Daniel and Keith and we all appreciate it but let's let the singer return to his brother. Knowing Keith as long as I have I can assure you that his love of making music will be just as strong and successful when he is ready to return to the recording studio as it is now. Thank you for your care and concern and please go on home and allow Keith and the family the privacy they need to get Daniel well." Ruben said as Keith and the doctor stood and hurried out even as more questions were thrown Keith's way. Ruben followed them in the doors and Keith collapsed in the nearest chair and let his tears flow in frustration.

"Can you believe them, Ruben? Asking me how it felt to find him and then if I thought he was gonna die? Why can't they just leave me alone?" Keith cried in frustration and Ruben knelt to the kid he had watched turn into a music sensation. It was rare that Keith Partridge fell apart after a press conference. But then this was no ordinary press conference. Dr. Westdale was also concerned about Keith and walked over to him.

"Keith, let me check you out, okay? That was brutal out there. I don't think your mama needs two sons down." Westdale said. Ruben looked up at the doctor.

"I think it's a good idea Keith. Just to be sure you are okay. He's right that was brutal but you were terrific in handling them." Ruben said.

"Yes, Keith you showed real class out there. I don't think I could have done half as well as you did." Dr. Westdale said.

"You were the terrific one doc. This was a press conference about Danny and the family and they had to turn it into the Keith Partridge press conference." Keith said standing and pacing, not caring that he was still crying.

"You know how they are Keith. But its over and we got through it and they heard you say that you are staying here now but will announce later your return to the business. Couldn't have said it better myself." Ruben said trying to comfort the singer.

"Yes, its over and Danny should be about done with the tests. Let me check you over and then we'll take you back upstairs with Danny. Okay?" Dr. Westdale asked.

"I don't need to be check over, I'm fine." Keith said.

"Humor me Keith, do it for Shirley." Ruben said and Keith glared at him. Bring Shirley into it and the kids always did what Ruben wanted.

"Okay, lets get this over with." Keith said and followed the doctor out for an exam. Ruben left the room and went to call Shirley at Danny's place, to let her know about the conference and Keith's exam. Shirley would be pleased, especially if she saw the news at noon.

'Poor kid', Ruben thought, 'To be asked questions like that and not loose it in front of the press. Kid was amazing.' Ruben smiled as he walked to the phone. 'The kid had been amazing since I met him at age fifteen'. Ruben rang the phone at Danny's. "Shirl, Ruben, conference is over. Yes, Keith did great. Should be on at noon. Poor kid lost it though after. Why, you now the press Shir? No Danny's fine, still having tests. I also talked Keith into letting Westdale check him out. No, Westdale's idea but a good one. Our secret okay, hon, don't want Keith mad at me for anything. See ya soon. Okay Shirl'. You too. Hey where's the rest of em'. Oh, I hear em. They didn't hear you though. Yeah, I know. Don't worry I'll take care of these boys. You take care of those three and Pam. Yeah, bye." Ruben said then hung up and took the elevator to the ICU ward and Danny.

Keith had his check up and was fast asleep in the private waiting room when he heard his name over the hospital intercom. Jerking awake he ran from the room and followed the announcements directions to the nurse's station. Veronica saw him coming and his panicked expression.

"Danny?" Keith cried out of breath.

"No, Keith. Danny has been back in his room for an hour and sound asleep. Phone for you." Veronica answered patting his hand smiling. Keith let out the breath he was holding. Keith looked at the clock over her head to see the time was a little before noon.

"Who is it?" Keith asked.

"He says he's your manager." Veronica said then walked away gesturing to the phone.

Keith sighed; he did not need this right now.

"Hello." Keith said cautiously.

"Keith, Tony. How's Danny?" Tony asked hearing the panic in Keith's voice then the sigh.

"Nurse said this was my manager." Keith said.

"Hi to you too, buddy. No he left town last night, Detroit I think." Tony said.

"Good, I need a break Tony." Keith said. Tony laughed.

"Gotcha. Now how is Danny? I saw the press conference on the news." Tony said.

"Already?" Keith asked knowing the noon news was not on yet.

"Yeah, live coverage. You look terrible man, try to get some sleep, huh." Tony said.

"Thanks man. Kind of hard to do you know; between Danny and all the other problems I'm discovering since I left for Europe sleep has not been easy." Keith said and Tony laughed. He knew Keith constantly worried about the family when he was on the road and so far away from them.

"They're just growing up, buddy." Tony said.

"Well, they don't have to get out of control to do it." Keith said.

"Their kids, Keith. We were that age once." Tony said.

"Yeah, well I was never this bad." Keith said and Tony laughed again.

"Yes, I know. Hey, is Danny all right?" Tony asked for the third time.

"Oh, sorry, yeah Danny is holding his own. The surgery was successful but he is still critical. We are hoping they will take him off of the ventilator today. But it's a big hope." Keith said.

"Hey, this is Danny we are talking about. The guy loves to talk. It's probably driving him crazy that he can't. Incentive enough to get better don't ya think?" Tony said and this time it was Keith who laughed.

"You're right there. Gary get his stuff and leave for his new soon-to-be wife and fatherhood?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, been gone. He called last night though when the news broke about Danny. He says he'll call again after I got a chance to talk to you. Okay if I give him Danny's status?" Tony asked.

"Sure. Just watch the press though, man. They are already ragging me about the business. Man, I wish they would just leave me alone for a while." Keith said.

"Yeah, I could tell. Don't worry we are going underground for a while to help you out. Though I can't guarantee HE won't react to your speech at the conference." Tony said and Keith knew, who, he meant.

"I already gave him the riot act last night. Did he cancel all the dates?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, and none too happy about it." Tony said.

"Too bad. The guy knows the family means more to me than the tour or the business. Why can't he see that?" Keith said leaning on the counter at the nurse's station.

"Because he is a business manager." Tony said.

"Maybe I should rehire Ruben. At least Ruben knows me." Keith sighed.

"Hey, great idea. Would he?" Tony said knowing Keith was only ever happy when Ruben managed him.

"Don't know. But right now is not the time to ask him. Man, I don't even know at this point if I'll get back in the business. Every time I leave the family falls apart." Keith said.

"Yeah well the family is lucky if you ask me. How many grown sons would drop everything for his mother, brothers and sisters whenever they need them. I'm not talking just about Danny you know." Tony said.

"I know. Heard that one already today." Keith said.

"Seriously man, what would you do if you didn't have your music?" Tony asked.

"What do you mean?" Keith asked.

"I MEAN, what else can you do to earn a living for the family. Hey, man we all know all your money goes back to them." Tony said.

"I wouldn't say all of it." Keith said.

"Oh, please. Ruben sends you an allowance to live on. We all know that, but hey man it's cool. You are Keith Partridge right? You wouldn't be who you are if you keep acted any different." Tony said.

"True. True. Hey listen man did you get the message about the equipment?" Keith asked.

"Yeah. Call me when you are ready. Like I said we are all lying low. I'm heading home to Malibu to spend time with my mom. Do you have the number, or should I call you?" Tony said.

"No. You have mom's number in San Pueblo. I think we'll be in LA for a while though. Is your mom in the book, same last name?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, only one in Malibu." Tony said.

"Okay, cool. I need to go to check on Danny and I think my nurse is wanting me off the phone." Keith said as Veronica winked at him. He didn't take it seriously.

"YOUR nurse. Don't tell me Danny fixed you up, ventilator and all." Tony said and Keith laughed.

"Remind me to tell you the story sometime. But something like, that. Although I think the nurse is married but I'm NOT telling Danny. He tried with his nurse last night too." Keith said and Tony was laughing hard this time.

"Sounds like Danny. Don't tell me he's afraid you'll go for the that girl that was bringing to the sound check so he's trying to get you a woman." Tony said. Keith laughed.

"Exactly." Keith said.

"Hey, Danny and YOUR reputations precede you. I'll let ya go man. Tell Danny and the fam hi for me. Be in touch soon. Dan will be all right, man, I know it. You take care too."

"You too see ya man." Keith said then hung up and walked back to Danny's room.

Danny was still asleep but Keith became concerned when he saw the extra hospital bed in the room. He had ordered only private rooms for security purposes.

He walked back out to the nurse's station and Veronica.

"What's the matter, hon?" Veronica asked at his frown.

"Danny is supposed to have a private room. Security concerns you know." Keith stated.

"Yes, he does. Don't worry. We are also getting a private security guard, Mr. Kincaid's request but I don't know when he'll start." Veronica replied.

"That's fine but there is another bed in Danny's room." Keith said. Veronica smiled.

"Trust me Keith it is still only Danny's room. I'll let Dr. Westdale spring that one on you. But I will tell you this, between us, you and your family have certainly made an impression on ole by the book." Veronica said smiling. Keith frowned.

"Ole by the book?" Keith asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Westdale. A stickler for procedure but he's bending some rules for you guys." Veronica whispered.

"He doesn't have to. Other than the private room, we can make do." Keith said.

"Oh, I know. So does he. Like I said you and your family and Danny have made quite an impression on him. We couldn't be happier, for you guys." Veronica said.

"Well, thank you but we don't want you to go to any trouble for the family. Danny is getting the best care and we are very happy with that. Danny is the important one here." Keith said.

"Agreed but it's nice to see ole by the book be not so by the book." Veronica said.

"Thanks again. So what's the extra bed in there for?" Keith asked with his trade- mark, dimpled smile. Veronica just laughed and walked down the hall.

Keith laughed then went back into Danny's room. He was still sleeping so Keith grabbed his blanket and pillow from the chair he vacated earlier and curled up in the chair and closed his eyes. He had just drifted off to sleep when Danny's door opened and Keith opened his eyes to see Dr. Westdale reading his chart and talking to Danny. Keith pulled the blanket off of his legs and stood up. He folded the blanket and laid it back on the chair, giving the doctor some time with Danny. He didn't see the doctor smile at his good manners in folding the blanket. He walked over to Danny and Dr. Westdale looked up from the chart. Danny's eyes immediately looked at Keith and he smiled down at Danny taking his hand and squeezing it. Danny squeezed his hand right back and his eyes were crinkled again. Keith also noticed his eyes looked a little brighter too than earlier.

"Well, Danny, look who decided to wake up, sleeping beauty." Dr. Westdale said then leaned in closer to Danny as Danny looked at him.

"You and I have been up and working hard for hours, this one's been sound asleep. Tell me does he do this often?" Dr. Westdale asked, winking at Keith as Danny nodded.

"Hey, I do not." Keith protested then smiled at the doctor then down at Danny.

"How's he doing, doc?" Keith asked.

"Well, Danny and I were having a talk about that just now. Say Danny, how about I take this guy out and splash some cold water on his face to wake him up? We'll be right back, okay?" Dr. Westdale said. Danny looked from one to the other then nodded but he was frowning.

"Relax, Danny. Everything is fine. Remember what I told you about getting some rest. Why don't you go back to sleep for a while and we'll be right back. Okay?" Dr. Westdale asked as he patted Danny's leg through the blanket. Danny nodded again.

"Be right back, bud." Keith said patting his arm then followed the doctor in the hall.

"Let's go in the waiting room here." Dr. Westdale said and now Keith was concerned.

"Is he all right after the tests?" Keith asked, as Westdale sat down and gestured to the chair next to him. Keith sat down apprehensively.

"Doc?" Keith asked more than a little concerned now.

"Danny is doing really well Keith but some of the tests have brought up a few questions and concerns. Tell me when was your mom planning on coming back today?" Dr. Westdale asked. Keith frowned.

"I told Chris not to have her back until 2. She needs rest." Keith said. Dr. Westdale looked at his watch.

"Well, I guess that will be all right. It's twenty after one now. I think we can hold off until 2." Dr. Westdale said.

"I don't understand." Keith said.

"I want to tell all of your together but I'm thinking about starting to pull Danny off the ventilator this afternoon." Westdale said.

"That's great." Keith said.

"Not necessarily. I know Danny wants the thing off; it's uncomfortable and limits his ability to talk. But some of these tests indicate that we have the beginnings of an infection and I'm no so sure that weaning him off the ventilator is the best plan right now." Westdale was saying.

"Infection? Can't you give him antibiotics or something?" Keith asked.

"That is one of the things we want to discuss with your mom. When we're through talking I'd like you to call Chris or Laurie and make sure they have her back at 2 but not to alarm her. All right?" Dr. Westdale said.

"Sure." Keith replied. Dr. Westdale sighed.

"Now onto you." Westdale said and Keith was floored. "ME? I'm fine." Keith said.

"Not exactly fine, Keith. Your blood work revealed a vitamin deficiency and low blood sugar. I don't think your diabetic but I do know and have heard that you do not eat healthy or enough. You are a good thirty pounds under weight for a man your height and age and you are literally wiped out." Westdale said. Keith wondered if the unexpected checkup was not his mother's idea through Ruben.

"I just came off a five month monster tour in Europe. Anyone would be "wiped out"." Keith said in his own defense.

"Are you telling me that you lost weight while in Europe?" Westdale asked.

"No, not really. I've always been this small. Genetics I guess." Keith said. Westdale was not buying it.

"If it was genetics my friend Danny would be your size all the time, not to mention Chris." Westdale said.

"Chris is pretty skinny himself." Keith said in defense. Westdale took out a prescription pad from his coat pocket and started writing. Keith couldn't believe this. He wasn't sick.

"I'm writing you a prescription for a very potent vitamin." Westdale said and Keith laughed.

"A potent vitamin?" Keith asked.

"Only in that you can't get this over the counter. It also will build up your blood sugar so you do not become diabetic. Also, your blood pressure was a little low. I'm gonna write you a ten day prescription for that to get it back up and before Danny leaves here, if not before, I want to check it again. All right? AND I want you to eat and I will tell your

mother if I have to so she'll make you eat. Three a day, Keith, I mean it. I know once you leave here I can't force you to eat but I want you to realize something. I've noticed how Danny leans on you. I have a feeling that it will be you who will be taking care of him when he is discharged and I want you to think about this, okay? How are you gonna take care of him if your own resistance is so low that you get sick yourself?" Westdale said handing him the two prescriptions. Keith took them and ran a hand through his hair.

"Now I know that for security reasons you are probably not leaving here until Danny's released so I've made arrangements to have an extra bed brought into Danny's room. USE IT. No charge for the bed. If we need it for an emergency we'll let you know. You can't rest well in that chair and I think you've decided your mom needs to be at your place at night, am I right?" Westdale went on. Keith was in shock; this is what Veronica was talking about earlier. This was not bending the rules. This was breaking them altogether.

"That's my plan but getting mom to agree is another story." Keith said as the doctor stood.

"Well, do what you can." Westdale said.

"You know you don't have to go to all this extra trouble. I told the nurse earlier that Danny is the most important one here and the family can make do. He's getting the best medical care and that's the main thing." Keith said still in shock.

"We are doing our best. But like I keep telling you, you must believe and convince him that he's gonna be all right, that is half the battle. I'll check back at 2 to see if mom is here." Westdale said and then was gone. Keith stared at the papers in his hand, then went to call Chris.

Chris was just drifting off to sleep when the phone rang. He ran to get it hoping it didn't wake his mother who was asleep in Danny's room. The girls were making do in Keith's room and he got the couch.

"Hello." Chris said.

"Hey, Chris, it's Keith. How's everything? Mom getting rest?" Keith said.

"Danny?" Chris asked without answering his questions.

"He's fine, bud, sleeping last I looked. How's mom?" Keith asked and heard Shirley's voice coming to the phone. He rolled his eyes.

"Chris, is that Keith? Let me talk to him?" Shirley said as she took the receiver. Chris went back to the couch.

"I thought you were sleeping?" Keith asked when his mother got on the line.

"I've rested but I need to be there. How is he?" Shirley asked and Keith chuckled.

"HE is asleep, same as he would be doing if you were here. YOU need to stay there and sleep yourself." Keith said.

"Then why did you call?" Shirley asked knowing her son too well to not know something was up. She heard him sigh.

"Westdale wants you back by 2, can you do that?" Keith said seeing by his watch that was a half hour away.

"Yeah, of course, Chris will bring me and come back for the girls." Shirley said.

"Well, actually he wants us all here." Keith said and heard Shirley's intake of breath.

"Mom, calm down. Danny is fine. Westdale just wants to talk to us about the tests is all." Keith said.

"Is something wrong? Don't lie to me, either Keith." Shirley said.

"He says nothing's wrong. Something about weaning him off of the ventilator this afternoon." Keith said leaving out the infection part, he really didn't know much.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Shirley said. Keith smiled.

"Now, hold on mom. He said he wants to talk to us about it, not take him off of it." Keith corrected.

""Oh." Shirley said, wondering if she should leave now.

"I get the feeling this thing happens slow, in stages." Keith said.

"Okay, Keith. Hey we saw the press conference." Shirley said. She heard him groan.

"You did wonderful. Made the family proud. Chris taped it for Danny later." Shirley said.

"Oh god, no mom. I don't want him to see that. All those questions. Did Ruben call you?" Keith asked. Shirley frowned at the phone, both from his not wanting Danny to see the conference and asking if Ruben called her, how did he know.

"Why?" Shirley asked.

"Cause I lost it mom. Right after we got back inside. How dare they ask me if I thought he was gonna die and what'd if feel like to find him?" Keith rambled.

"It'll be all right, Keith. We'll talk when I get there. See you in a few minutes." Shirley said knowing both sons needed her now. She sighed, realizing sleep would have to wait.


End file.
